


睡梦中【路人x张真源】

by zongsedebobi



Category: zongsedebobi
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongsedebobi/pseuds/zongsedebobi
Relationships: 张真源 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	睡梦中【路人x张真源】

“呼....哈....唔...”身体无法控制的晨勃反应，张真源正躺在床上，修长的手指正在上下套弄着自己的分身，需要高潮的他套弄的速度逐渐变快，身体也变得十分紧绷，手臂上的青筋也逐渐显露，发梢被汗水浸湿，他慢慢闭上美目，欲享受着高潮的快感。

“呃嗯......啊......哈....”他隐忍着声音，嘴边的喘息还是禁不住快感的蛊惑断断续续地跳了出来。他颤抖了一下，缓冲了一会，分身逐渐软了下去，然后他从床边抽了两张纸巾擦干净自己的精液，就听到了两声敲门声，他差点没被吓到跳了起来。

“真源，下午有一位家教老师过来辅导你的功课哦，你准备一下哈。”原来是少年母亲的一声提醒。张真源回应了一声好就立刻整理干净好自己，下去一楼吃午饭去了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello你好呀，你就是张真源吗？”

“啊，对，你好老师。”

眼前这位少年穿着一件白色卫衣和一条黑色牛仔裤，额头前的刘海直直的垂落下来，发质看起来是如此的顺滑，这位少年近看面孔比屏幕上的好看好多，双瞳明亮有神，睫毛密集长翘，每眨一次眼睛都感觉睫毛在扑闪扑闪的，皮肤好好啊，比他白好多，脸上居然没有痘印或者闭口，五官如此立体有形，这嘴角翘起的小猫唇看起来也润润的....

他一直在打量着这位少年现实与荧幕上的不同，可能有点呆住了，少年突然叫了他一声老师，他才回过头来。

“哈哈哈，真源，你最近是课程哪里遇到问题啦？我帮你看看。”他尴尬 一笑，为了缓解呆住的可笑模样，他只好赶快转移话题。

张真源关上了房门，从床边拿了一张椅子让他坐在那给他进行辅导，张真源房间真的是青春少年款啊，床上跟枕头都是白色格子的套装，给人感觉看起来安逸又随和，床边放了一把吉他，墙上还贴了两张鹿晗的海报，书桌上还放着叠好的鹿晗专辑，听别人说过少年是鹿晗真爱粉，原来是真的。他一边给张真源辅导着题目，一边在观察着房间。

张真源每做错一次题，就露出了羞涩可人的微笑，让他完全怒不起来。

少年修长白皙而骨节分明的手指指着卷子上的题目，男人居然浮出了一丝邪恶的想法，少年这漂亮的双手给自己自慰会是什么样的色情画面。越想脑子越发热，呼吸略带些沉重，男人的眼镜也渐渐起了一层薄雾，他又分神了，张真源又再次叫了他一声老师，他感觉嗓子有点干燥，让少年给他倒了杯水。

张真源感觉老师的脸色不是很好，连忙出房间给他倒温开水，老师看起来高高壮壮的，身体素质应该也挺好的，估计是今天身体哪里不太舒服吧。

张真源在倒水的时候跟母亲反应了一下今天老师的情况，结果母亲提醒他让老师辅导完早点回去休息。他回到房间看到老师若有所思的模样，递给了他一杯水，男人突然反应过来露出礼貌一笑并带着一句谢谢。辅导的过程中，男人一直在抚摸着他的头发，男人的大手一直有意无意地会抓一下他的手指指着这个题目怎么解，张真源也没想多，可能这就是不同老师不同的教学方式吧。

——————————————————————————

张真源这几天睡眠质量一直太差，于是他昨晚吃了颗安眠药助眠，快到大中午了还在睡梦中。

老师按照往常时间来到张真源家，准备要出门的妈妈邀请了男人进来，说道店内有些紧急事务要处理需要出门一趟并让老师帮忙叮嘱张真源吃午饭，男人文质彬彬地笑了。

男人走到了房门前，敲了几声门都没人回应：“真源，在干嘛呢，我进来了哦。”

打开房门，里面窗帘拉得好好的，一片阴暗，只比正常的黑夜多了一点微弱的光亮，细微的呼吸声从床上传来，真源原来还在睡觉啊，男人心想。他走近床边，轻轻地抚摸了一下张真源的头发，完全没有醒的迹象，他看到了桌子上有一盒打开过少了一颗的安眠药，男人意识过来。

于是，关上房门，锁上。

男人轻轻地掀开张真源盖着的被子，透过微弱的光亮发现他并没有穿上衣，下身则直接穿着一条蓝色的内裤，听闻过张真源睡觉不穿衣服，原来是真的啊。男人凑近到张真源的肩窝上，一股沐浴露残留的香气，越闻越上瘾，他脱下了眼镜，在张真源的锁骨轻轻点下一吻。他看了一下床上的少年，但阴暗得让他看不清少年是否睡得安稳，于是男人打开了房灯。

一刹那的白光，终于让他看清少年美好的肉体。白皙的身体上挺立着两颗樱红，锁骨十分诱人，浓密的睫毛静静地躺在少年深邃的双目上，即使在睡梦中，少年的嘴角依然俏皮的自然翘起，修长的双腿上还包裹着一条内裤。唯一的衣服十分的碍眼，男人缓缓将它褪去....又小又软的分身安然地躺在白皙的双腿间，男人仿佛在欣赏艺术品一样呆呆地看着床上的尤物，他身下的几把渐渐勃起，勃起的几把在裤子内有点难受，男人顺势脱下了自己下身衣物，弹出了一个又黑又粗的大几把。

男人兴奋地慢慢抚摸着张真源细腻的皮肤，滑滑的触感让他不断上头，男人抚摸了一下张真源的小脸，继而嘴唇碰嘴唇，舔了一下少年的唇瓣后，用手辅助打开少年的嘴，舌头滋溜就滑了进去。

张真源一直沉浸在自己的梦里，他在梦里梦见自己跟丁程鑫在练习室单独练最新的舞蹈，练了很久十分疲惫，张真源直接就大字式的躺在地板上不断地喘气，突然丁程鑫凑了过来，低头直接亲上了他的嘴。

“丁儿，你咋了。”张真源被丁程鑫突如而来的举动惊到，用了点力气推开了他。但丁程鑫并没有回答，而是一只手摸着张真源的头发一只手打开张真源的口腔，直接进行了舌头之间的深吻。丁程鑫一直都是张真源默默暗恋的爱慕对象，爱慕对象对自己的亲密举动，谁也抗拒不了。张真源享受地感受着两人之间的亲吻。

男人一边深吻着张真源一边拨弄着张真源的乳头，两颗粉红挺立的乳头好像在吸引着男人的舔舐。男人放开了被自己亲吻得十分湿润的嘴唇，舌头从少年的下巴一直舔到了乳头处。

男人像在品尝美味的樱桃般在细细舔弄着张真源稚嫩的乳头，一边舔着一边观察少年是否被弄醒，但看起来他还沉浸在自己的睡梦中，才放心继续逗弄。

突然间，张真源微微发出一丝低沉的喘息，男人被惊到停止了自己嘴上的行为，以为张真源已经醒了过来，但是他还是紧闭着双眼，接着从少年嘴里发出了一声“丁儿....唔....”，男人已经发现他在做着甜美的春梦，怪不得睡着都如此有感觉。

男人以防万一，打开了自己手机上的录像功能，精准地架在能录到整张床的书桌上，接着继续自己的罪恶行为.....

睡梦中的张真源，看着丁程鑫亲完自己之后在默默地剥掉自己的衣服，他直接按住了丁程鑫的手。

“停，停，丁儿，你怎么了。”

“张真源，你不想吗？”丁程鑫用他最妩媚的眼神挑逗着张真源，面对着喜欢之人的挑逗，他没有回答并渐渐接受。丁程鑫一只手按住张真源胸口上的乳尖，野蛮揉捏了起来。

“丁儿，痛....轻点儿”丁程鑫并没有理会他，一边揉捏一边舔弄，而他另一只手早已把张真源的裤子扒了下来，他握着自己粗大勃起的阴茎悄悄靠到了张真源的大腿交汇处。张真源突然意识到了什么，连忙开始挣扎：“丁儿，不是这样的，我在上面！”

“你在上面？你几把那么小，怎么满足我？况且做下面那个，我怕痛。对了，我先给你润滑一下。”说完，丁程鑫不知道从哪里掏出了一瓶润滑液，挤满了两根手指的量，缓缓插进了张真源粉嫩紧闭的幽穴。

“呃啊.....难受.....丁儿....”张真源在被插入手指的瞬间紧皱着眉头，一边展现出了一切难受的表情，一边想推开丁程鑫，奈何丁程鑫却异常的大力，根本阻止不了。

丁程鑫毫无预兆就直接用最快速的速度用两根手指猛烈抽插，张真源一点都感觉不到快感，一边被抽插一边发出隐忍的呜咽，随后丁程鑫又增加了第三根手指，张真源感觉自己后穴有种张裂的感觉，特别难受，可怜的小眼神看着丁程鑫暗示他不要继续做下去了。

丁程鑫好像领悟到了他的意思，在他耳边用最诱人的嗓音说道：“没事，这个润滑液是有催情因子的，待会你就爽了，忍忍。”

三根手指抽插过的后穴比一开始紧闭的穴口扩大了两倍多，丁程鑫把张真源的双腿分得更开，把润滑液再次涂满了张真源的穴口和自己的巨物后，再次抵上了张真源的后穴，勃起的阴茎毫不客气的就顶了进去。

“啊！！好痛！！丁儿！”张真源下身传来阵阵刺痛，他感觉肛口被胀裂的疼，但是丁程鑫的肉棍依旧放肆的向柔软的小穴不断推进并开扩着。随着一波强过一波的凶猛捅戳，阴茎渐渐深入，后穴被越撑越大，张真源感觉丁程鑫的龟头已经快要全部进来了。

“好痛！”张真源感觉眼前的丁程鑫越来越模糊，而下身的剧痛却越来越清晰，一刹那间，丁程鑫早已消失不见，他被猛烈的感觉刺激到慢慢张开了眼睛，刺眼的白光让他看到了伏在自己身下的男人，他瞳孔瞬间扩大，惊慌。

“老师你！.....唔唔唔”男人看到张真源已经被他抽插醒了，他立刻用自己的大手捂住了少年的嘴，不让他发出声音。男人内心也一瞬间慌了一下，但立刻又淡定了下来，录像还在录着呢。

“哈...嘿....真源，你妈妈不在呢，跟你说，我手机在那录着视频，如果你不想被泄露出去的话，现在乖乖听我的哈...”说完，男人松开了捂住张真源嘴的手，把他整个分身猛烈地又顶了进去，强大的冲力让张真源无法抵抗，连带着整个身体都被带动向后一晃，雪白紧窄的臀部与男人黝黑的小腹一下子紧密地贴在了一起，硕大的睾丸“啪”的一下子拍打在张真源的臀部上。

“啊啊啊啊啊！你.....别....啊！求你了”无法承受不断刺入的滚烫巨物，张真源拼命挣扎了起来，但男人不顾张真源的挣扎，继续用力往最里面插入，贪婪地占有着张真源的身体。

“好紧....好爽....真源....”男人粗壮有力的臂弯紧紧的环住了张真源的肩膀，陶醉地享受着身体的结合与紧致柔软的小穴所带来的快感。男人渐渐在张真源的体内大幅度的抽插起来，不仅粗暴的摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，还强烈地刺激张真源的神经。

“啊....嗯....呜呜呜放开....啊....”慢慢的，下身交合处因为催情润滑液和长时间的抽插下传出了水声，男人不禁露出满意的神色，张真源感觉到身体内的硬物加快了进出频率，甚至变得更粗更长。

“嗯...啊、嗯、唔”张真源被插得全身酥麻，男人抬起上身将双臂穿过张真源的腋下，将不情愿的张真源紧紧地搂在了怀里，然后巨物对着后穴一阵猛烈的捣鼓，强烈的窒息感伴随着汹涌澎湃的快感将毫无经验的张真源推向了高潮。

“啊啊啊啊啊....唔唔！”张真源忍不住激射了一股粘稠的白液，射出的过程中下身穴口不禁一阵紧缩。猛烈的快感与刚睡醒的茫然，让张真源眼神涣散，刚射完的肉体渐渐瘫软了下来。

张真源突然感受到身体里那根巨物可怕的膨胀着，勃动着，发了疯似的在后面狂戳，巨大的肉棒凶猛的捣着张真源小巧的肉穴，结实的胯部有力的撞击着圆润的屁股发出啪啪的声音，每一次插入都尽力到达张真源身体的最深处，张真源绷紧了身体迎接着他每一次凶狠的冲击。交合处早已春水泛滥，噗嗤的抽插声不绝于耳。

男人火热的龟头抵在肉穴的深处，不知疲倦的进行着一下一下的有力地抽动，刚射完的张真源身体更加异常的敏感，在一阵癫狂的戳刺后，伏在他身上的男人突然紧紧搂住了张真源的身体，开始连连的打哆嗦，“不！不要啊啊啊啊！”意识到这代表什么，张真源慌张起来。

男人粗壮的手臂有力的箍紧张真源，手指深深的掐入肉里，牢牢的按住少年，粗壮的阳物如长钉一般夯在张真源下体深处，随着男人小腹一阵有力的收缩和阴茎急促的勃动，交合处有节奏的传来“滋”“滋”“滋”的声音。

一股股浓浓的精液，无情的射入了张真源身体。一下、两下、三下……

“啊啊啊啊！！！！”手足无措的张真源被一股股滚烫的精液射的魂飞魄散，紧跟着开始了一阵剧烈的颤抖，一瞬间，他已是大汗淋漓、喘息连连了。

汹涌的液体迅速注满了后庭，但对方还不罢休，他趴在张真源身上，下身死死的抵住张真源的屁股，粗大的阴茎仍旧不断往里钻，可怕的膨胀着，勃动着，不断伸长的阴茎，将火热的龟头抵上了肉穴最深处，痛快淋漓的灌进大量精液。

射完最后一柱精液后，两人紧绷着的身子顿时酥软下来，男人无力的瘫倒在张真源身上，张着嘴在他耳边纵情的喘着粗气。

“真源，下次继续。”


End file.
